Dozing Reincarnation: Revised
by TheNobodyofNamine
Summary: A rushed "good bye." Confusion compressed into a labyrinth...Just who are you? To pass each other and feel those emotions, reaching and thinking about them...the words kept to ourselves and the words spoken...a confession with four words...I Love Only You
1. The Moment

TheNobodyofNamine: Hey everybody! This a revised version of the original DR I hope that you guys will enjoy it. If you don't like it, be honest and write a review. Remember, the story so far will be really different, but the characters are the same. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

The summer was slipping away. Soon enough, the leaves will be falling, covering the streets of the city. The winds will change, bringing on new challenges and adventures.

The brunette stood in front of the old red building, staring straight into the darkness of the tunnel with only a speck of light at the very end of it. In her hand was the hair tie that was made seven years ago. Her had grown out, reaching her lower back. She carried nothing else but the clothes on her back. Her attire: priestess robes from her training. For several years now, especially after the death of her beloved parents, Chihiro had been training to become a powerful priestess. She just wanted to wipe away the weak Chihiro that had been her for the longest time.

"This is it." Chihiro told herself. She took small steps towards to building, like a baby just learning how to walk. But once she was inches away, Chihiro put her hands to her head and fell to her knees.

"Why?" she asked. Chihiro's whole body writhed in the pain that had blanketed her for the past four years. It always went from her head to her legs and sometimes even her back. "Why now?" She shut her eyes as she screamed in pain, tears flowing down her face. "Please stop…" Chihiro whisper as her whole body was on the ground now. She glanced at the tunnel and began to drag herself toward it. '_I have to go no matter what.'_ she thought. '_There's_ _nothing left for me here.' _As she progressed Chihiro's mind was filled with the memories of the Spirit World and everything that happened. Every moment was replaying in her mind like a movie. But the most precious moments to her was when she spent the majority of her time with Haku. Even the shortest moments, Chihiro treasured it.

"I can't give up." Chihiro was telling herself. "I…I just can't!"

Chihiro didn't waste anytime trying to rest and kept on going, no matter how painful it was for her. _'I won't stop until I see him.' _But as fate would have it, Chihiro couldn't go any farther. At least, not alone. She just laid there, crying to herself. "I have to go. I have to…" And with that, Chihiro's eyes closed.

--

"Where…where am I?"

Chihiro's eyes opened, revealing a field filled with tall grass and different types of wild flowers. She was laying down underneath the shade of a giant tree that was probably centuries old. It was already dark, and fireflies were roaming in the breeze as the moonlight shone through the leaves. The stars were beautiful, with no other words to describe the sky's radiance. Chihiro sat up and looked around. "How did I end up here?" Chihiro had as, not directed to any person in particular. When Chihiro remembered to check for her hair band, she looked at her hand. It was still there, around her wrist. Chihiro listened to her surroundings. Somehow, there was something familiar about all this, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Chihiro rose to her feet and brushed herself off. And as she got up, Chihiro noticed something dark trying to hide in the grass. "Who's there?" Chihiro asked with a harsh tone in her voice. The figure walked to her. It was a rather large black wolf, with piercing grey eyes. It rubbed against Chihiro's leg playfully as she looked at it in surprise. After five seconds have passed, Chihiro knelt down and started to pet it. "Where'd you come from?" she asked it. Of course it couldn't answer back verbally, so it looked back at a large wooden house in the distance. "You should go back there. Your owners are probably looking for you."

The wolf whined in protest. Then, it took hold of Chihiro's sleeve with its teeth and tried to pull her in the direction of the house. "Oh, no. I can't possibly go with you. I need to find someone." The wolf still pulled on her sleeve. "Okay, you win. But I'm just taking you there. I'm leaving afterward, okay?" Chihiro asked. The wolf looked happy as it turned toward the house and started to walk, Chihiro following right behind it. _'Why does it want me to go with it?'_ Chihiro wondered.

As they got closer, Chihiro noticed that the house did have people in there, still awake. The indistinct chatter got louder until finally they got there. "This is it, okay? I'm just going to return you." Chihiro said as she knocked on the door. "Hello?" Chihiro asked.

"Hey someone get the door!" someone shouted from inside. Footsteps approached the door from the inside. That voice was familiar, but who's was it?

The door cracked open. In the doorway stood a girl who was probably Chihiro's age with long dark hair reaching her hip with dark green eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Is this wolf yours?" Chihiro asked, showing the girl the wolf.

"Kura! Where did you go? Did you cause this girl trouble?" the girl glared at the wolf, who was hiding behind Chihiro. "No. It just startled me, that's all." Chihiro responded. "Well, I'd better get going." "Wait here for a moment." the girl said as she headed back inside. Seconds later, she came back out. "You don't have to go. It's too dark to travel, and the owner said you can stay one night for free since you returned Kura." Chihiro bowed her head, "Thank you." was all she said. "Then hurry up and get inside. It cold out here." Chihiro followed the girl into the house as Kura trailed behind.

"Here she is Lin-san." the girl had said as they entered the living room. _"Lin?" _Chihiro thought. Chihiro had stopped thinking about it when she saw different kinds of hybrids (human with animal ears, tails, claws etc.) in the room. But Chihiro had noticed two people who stuck her memory. The first was a tall lady wearing a short faded pink yukata with pants covering her legs to retain whatever modesty she had left, her long brown hair loosely tied back. "It can't be…" she said, staring at Chihiro in the eye. The second person who struck her memory was a boy with dark hair to his chin and he had those eyes…those same green eyes looking at her, just like on that fateful day.

"Sen…is it…is it you?"

Chihiro's eyes were being filled with tears and a smile formed on her face. "Yes, Lin. I'm here." Chihiro said quietly. Lin walked up to Chihiro and hugged her. "It's good to see you Sen. You've grown up so much." Lin said, crying tears of happiness. "You've grown up too, Lin. I'm so happy to be here." Lin let go of her. This time, it was Haku's turn. "Chihiro…" Haku didn't even try to stop himself from holding Chihiro in his arms. "I missed you so much…Haku." "I missed you too, Chihiro."

Lin, feeling uncomfortable having Haku and Chihiro hugging while other people watching decided to break it up. "Okay guys. Everyone, this is my good friend, Chihiro. Chihiro, this is everyone." Chihiro stepped back from Haku and bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Chihiro Ogino and I'm from the human world."

* * *

Well, how was it? I hope it was to your satisfaction. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

TheNobodyofNamine

:Sorry that took long. Well, here it is chapter 2 ;

Chapter 2

"A human?"

The hybrids were whispering to each other. And it was obvious that their conversation was about Chihiro.

"Can you believe it?"

When the hybrids discussed this, a female bunny hybrid walked over to Chihiro and looked at her closer. "Oh my God! It's a real human! This is so cool! I've never seen one so close before!" Lin went over to her and smacked her forehead. "That's no way to treat a guest! Sorry, Sen. This is Usagi. She's my cousin and so are most of the hybrids." "Oh…that explains a lot, I guess." Chihiro said. "I still can't believe it! A human, here in the Spirit World!" Usagi gushed. Then she looked at Chihiro and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited! I've never met a human face to face! Your name's Chihiro, right? Tell me, what's the Human World like?" Chihiro thought for a moment and said, "Well, if you really want to know,"

"-Boy, would I!"

"…it's fun, when you want it to be. In the Human World, there's a lot to see. There are different kinds of cities, towns, and country sides. And I can't even tell you all the different places."

"Different places?"

"Well, for example, I'm from a country that people in the Human World call 'Japan.'"

"Japan?"

Chihiro, Lin, Haku, and Usagi may not have noticed it at first, but all of Lin's cousins and the other residents started to crowd around them, being wrapped in Chihiro's words.

"Japan is part of a continent call 'Asia.'"

"How many continents are there?" asked a hybrid with fox attributes. "There's seven of them. There's North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and Antarctica."

"What do the people look like?"

"That's a hard question. Almost everyone looks different, unless they're identical twins."

"That's how it is here too! That's so cool!"

Somewhere in the room, a girl with a dark shade of hair and deep green eyes kept her distance from Chihiro. She despised humans, for no real apparent reason. She glanced over at Chihiro and said out loud, "If the Human World's that great, why are you here?" Everyone looked at her, then Chihiro. "Because," Chihiro said, " I just don't have a home there any more." Even though Chihiro faked a smile, Haku and Lin knew that Chihiro was on the verge of crying.

"Is that so?" the girl asked sarcastically. "Yeah. So what?" Chihiro asked back.

The girl put her long hair behind her ear. "It's just that humans don't belong here. Just go back where you belong." Chihiro smirked. "If I don't belong here, why was I allowed back here?" "That's such a lie! How can a _human _like yourself come here twice?" That's when Haku and Lin stepped into the conversation. "It's true Kisango. Chihiro's been here before." Haku said, his eyes glaring. Everyone started to talk amongst each other again.

"Really!?"

"That girl's been here before?"

"It's all true." Lin said. "Chihiro, Haku and I worked at Aburaya seven years ago."

"Really?"

"Hey, isn't that the bathhouse the witch Yubaba owns?"

"Chihiro's the human that managed to escape the bathhouse." Haku told all of them.

"What!?"

Usagi just couldn't hold it out anymore and blurted out, "Chihiro's so awesome! I'd never think I'd meet the human that broke out of Yubaba's contract! Chihiro, you're one of the coolest people I've ever met!"

"Still, that doesn't make her worthy in my eyes." the girl said, hiding her face. "All I see is a human who's lost their way."

"Who cares what you think Kisango?" one of Lin's cousins said out loud. He came over and patted Chihiro's shoulder. "My name's Astuo. Usually I don't side with humans, but I'll stand up for those who are tough enough to get out of Yubaba's grasp." A female fox hybrid told him, "If the kid's tough enough to stand up to Yubaba, why does she need a weakling to defend her from Kisango?"

"Oh, shut up Kitsune!"

"Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone kept their mouth shut and looked at Lin. "Sen's staying here and that's final! Now, if any of you start another argument in my house, I'll kick you out, got it?" They all gulped and nodded in unison. "Now, when I go upstairs with Sen, all of you get ready. I'm taking you guys to the hot springs." They all cheered and whistled. "Sen," Lin said, "I'll show you to your room."

Chihiro nodded as she followed Lin. Everyone else went to their rooms to get their towels and robes.

"Thank you Lin, for everything." Chihiro said.

"No problem Sen. It what friends do. Now, I have a couple of questions to ask."

"Like what?"

"First off, here's you room." Lin said as she stopped in front of a door. Chihiro stared at the tall wooden door and looked at Lin. "Go ahead and open it." Chihiro nodded, grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. When it opened, the first thing Chihiro saw was a large window and a bed underneath it. Against the wall on the right hand side was a small desk with a matching chair. Adjacent to the bed was a medium size dresser. The whole place was made out of wood, just like the house itself.

"This room is great Lin! Thank you!" Chihiro said as she gave Lin a hug. "What were you going to ask me?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were going to the hot springs with us."

Chihiro's smile instantly turned into a slight frown. "I think I'll just stay here tonight."

"Huh? Are you sure Sen? You want to stay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Lin. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Lin shrugged. "Suit yourself. We're probably going to be out really late, so don't be surprised when it's midnight and we're not home." Lin started to walk down the hallway and said, "If you start to get hungry, there's some food in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Okay have fun." Chihiro said quietly. Chihiro sat up on her bed. _'I don't know if I should stay here anymore…'_ Chihiro thought. She looked at the window and stared at the moon. _'My role here…it's ending…It's best to not tell anyone who I really am, but…'_

_

* * *

_

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be looking out for chapter 3.


	3. Futari: The Two of Them

Chapter 3

On their way to the hot springs, somewhere far from the bathhouse…

"Hey Lin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kisango said quietly.

"What is it now?" Lin asked in response.

"Does _that _human really have to stay with us? I mean, how the hell are we going to live that smell in the house?"

Lin sighed. "What's with everybody and a human's smell. The same thing happened at Aburaya. All the yuna kept saying was 'Don't let her work with us, she'll stink up the whole place. I just don't get it. I can't smell a thing. Even on of the frogs said that I smelled like a human when I snuck Sen into the elevator to so she could see Yubaba…"

"Still, it's not right for her to be here. Humans have no place here at all."

"Well, everyone else including Usagi seems to like her. Why don't you?"

" I despise _all_ humans. You'd have to do something radical to change my mind."

"You're never going to change. I still remember the first day you showed up at the house and how furious you were when you found out that your brother still had that human scent."

"Well, I don't get why Kohaku ever liked her."

"Neither do I, but at least I can respect his feelings. After all, love is something you would never recognize."

"That's not true!"

Lin smiled. "Oh really? Well, whenever you have a good story of _your_ love life, my door is always open. But I doubt that I'll be alive when that happens."

"We'll see about that." Kisango ran up ahead and started to talk to Takato, Haku's and her childhood friend. "That girl's just impossible." Lin told herself.

"Lin!"

"What Usagi?"

"Why do you call Chihiro 'Sen?'"

"So? Why do you guys still call me Lin and Haku 'Haku?' You guys know our real names."

"Fine, Aliné. Why do you call Chihiro 'Sen?'"

"Because, it was her name when she worked at Aburaya. Is there anything wrong with me call _my _friend by my nickname for her?

"I guess not…"

_At Lin's house…_

When all the noise had faded away, Chihiro decided to step out of her new room. She then took a good look at the place, since she didn't get to see much with all the fuss that went on. There was a staircase and a myriad of hallways, since it was a three story building. Chihiro wasn't surprised since there were so many people living there. Chihiro walked along the main hallway and found herself in the living room again. There were chair with matching sofas, and a small cushion where the wolf pup Kura was sleeping.

Wanting to get fresh air, Chihiro opened the front door to go outside. To her surprise, the field she saw before was completely gone. The only thing there was a small front yard, a cement pathway and a porch that Chihiro never noticed.

"When did…?"

"So you saw the field too?"

Chihiro turned to her right. Haku was leaning against the front railing, looking at the night sky. "Yes…but where did it go?"

"It seems that it only appears to someone when they need it, or when your in danger."

"In danger…"Chihiro repeated to herself, remembering that she had an attack before her arrival in the Spirit World. Chihiro went over next to Haku and leaned on the railing as well. "How come you didn't go to the hot springs with them?" Chihiro asked. "I didn't feel like it. Besides, Lin asked me to stay here. She didn't like the idea of you staying here by yourself. And what about you?"

"I didn't feel like it either." Chihiro lied again. There was an awkward silence between them, and before Chihiro noticed, Haku was already holding her hand. When she looked down and saw it, Haku said, "If you want, I can let go. Your hand, I mean." Chihiro turned her head to the side and said as she tucked her hair behind her ears, "No…it's okay." Haku turned to the side as well, trying to hide his red face. "I didn't think you'd mind. Sorry."

"Like I said, it's okay."

"I didn't think you'd mind since we held hands a lot back then, remember?"

Chiiro gulped. "Yeah, I remember. Those were the good old days, right?"

"We'd better head beck inside. It's starting to get really cold." Haku motioned for Chihiro to go inside the house with him. "C'mon. Let's go." Chihiro nodded, knowing that he was still holding her hand. But as they went through the front door, Chihiro could have sworn that something was in the sky. "What was that?" Chihiro asked herself.

Chihiro felt a sharp pain in her head. "Not again…" she whispered. But as the pain got more intense, Chihiro let go of Haku's hand and clutched her head as she fell to the ground.

"Chihiro! Chihiro what's wrong!?"

"It hurts…!" Chihiro's tears kept on streaming down her face. Then all of a sudden, her eyes weren't the same. It was as if she was under a trance. "Oh my God, Chihiro! Chihiro snap out of it!" Haku took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Chihiro, what's wrong!?" Chihiro was starting to mutter something and haku listened closely to what she was saying.

"_The darkness…in the darkness in the deepest shadow, a girl is sealed away…_

_She's angered by those who tried to kill her…by those who wished _

_For her death…her spirit is coming here to avenge her grievance…_

_She's been wallowing in her hatred for the people, waiting for the right_

_moment to get her revenge…by the time she does, darkness will blanket this world and the Human World…the form she's in is innocent to hide _

_who she really is…her form is her reincarnation…"_

And with that, Chihiro's eyesclosed. "Chihiro? Chihiro! Chihiro, wake up! C'mon, wake up!" Chihiro sat up quickly and opened her eyes. They were back to normal. She looked at Haku and said, "What happened just now?" Haku didn't know how to answer. Should he repeat everything she just said as ask what she meant? Or should he keep it to himself and forget everything?

"No. Nothing happened."

"Then how did we end up on the ground?"

"We were still holding hands, and you tripped on our way in the house."

"Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay, I believe you…for now."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't trust me?"

"No, it's just that, you're the kind of person to lie to protect someone. That's all."

Haku sighed in relief and helped Chihiro stand up. When he saw her face, he noticed that she was really red. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little embarrassed that I tripped." Chihiro said in response with an embarrassed smile painted on her face. "Well, you have to be hungry. Do you want to eat now?" Haku suggested. "Sure. Let's eat!"

_Several Hours Later…_

Lin, her cousins, and Kisango came back to the house around 3 a.m. in the morning. Besides going to the hot springs, they all went out to have a couple of drinks at a bar not too far from where they were. Tired from all of the fun they had, Lin's cousins and Kisango went to sleep. Before going to her room, Lin decided to check on Chihiro. When she opened the door, Lin found Chihiro sound asleep in her bed and Haku, sleeping at her bedside on his knees, holding Chihiro's hand. Confused by this, Lin went up to Haku and woke him up.

"Psst, dragon boy, wake up!" Lin whispered. When Haku woke up and noticed that Lin was there, he quickly got up and let go of Chihiro's hand.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? By the way, thank you to:

**Ghost in the Machine**

**Katie B 17**

**AnnieFluffy**

Thank you all for your generous and helpful reviews.

A message for **Ghost in the Machine:**

Sorry I was late for having Kisango commenting about how humans smell. THe thing is, by the time I realized you had put that in the review, I put it this chapter(which I just wrote earlier today). As for Chihiro's motive...it'll be revealed in a couple of more chapters since I'm planning on making the chapter longer.

I hope you've all enjoyed chapter 3. Please stay tuned for chapter 4


End file.
